ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Academy/Training Starts Now!
Training Starts Now! is the second issue of Spider Academy. Transcript Sonan Ilyich, Harriet Garcia, Seán McDonald, Claudia Alterman, Chuck Moore and Katie are seen standing in front of a large TV screen in a hallway, with every teacher in the school standing behind them. *'Harriet:' Wow, that's a big TV. So why are we here? *'Sonan:' I've been wondering that exact same thing for a while. *'Claudia:' Wait, does no one know why we're actually here? *'Chuck:' I assumed it was to congratulate me for being me but then I realized the rest of you were also coming. *'Seán:' Maybe it is some initiation ceremony? The TV screen suddenly comes on, showing Peter sitting down in a chair. *'Peter:' Good morning, students. Don't say good morning back, this is prerecorded I can't hear any of you. As I'm sure you're all aware, I am Spider-Man. And get ready, because I'm setting you on your first mission. More or less... *'Harriet:' Can you repeat... Wait, I forgot. *'Peter:' On your left is a table of three fake bombs. I will pick three students to be faux villains and three who will be "superheroes". The villains' jobs are to make sure their bombs detonated. You will know it has when the fake bombs spray red gas. The heroes' jobs are to stop the villains. Now, Harriet Garcia, Chuck Moore and Katie, congratulations, you are the villains. Sonin Ilyich, Claudia Alterman and Seán McDonald, you're the heroes. Heroes, to capture a villain, take the red stickers from the table to the right and place it on the villain you'd like to capture. The only rule is you can't leave school grounds. Ready. Set. Go!: The TV screen turns off and everyone takes their stuff, with the villain team running off. *'Sonan:' Should we have a plan? *'Claudia:' Uh... do we know anything about them? Like... where they're going? *'Sonan:' No. So I guess we should just jump into it and hope for the best. *'Seán:' Just like real heroes. *'Claudia:' I guess. It cuts to the villain team, who are all on the floor above. *'Chuck:' Here's the plan: each one of us is going to split up to a different corner of the school. One on the left, one on the right, and one in the back. I'll take the back, you girls can decide who gets which side between you two. As long as the heroes don't figure out our plan, they'll try and fight each one of us all at once as a team and forget to consider that there are two other bombs, giving the other two time to try and detonate theirs. *'Katie:' ...That was a little too good of a villainous plan and I'm slightly scared of you now... *'Chuck:' Part of my charm. Chuck throws the fake bombs towards Katie and Harriet, who catch them. *'Chuck:' Now take off. *'Harriet:' I'm kinda surprised you're putting your weird love of women aside for this. *'Chuck:' I'm competitive. Are you afraid to lose? *'Harriet:' No. So, bring it on! *'Katie:' We are on the same team. (rolls her eyes) Idiots. She heads to the right side as she targets Sonin. *'Sonin:' Don't dare to... *